Let Me Love You by Mario (Chase Version)
Let me give a little information about this. Skye is with another pup, but he keeps cheating on her. Chase loves Skye and sees what is going on. Chase then decides to sing this song to her. Also if you didn't read the title, the song is Let Me Love You by Mario. Lyrics Verse 1: Skye I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, the scent on his vest You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why If I was ya mate (baby you) Never worry bout (what I do) I'd be coming home (back to you) Every night, doin' you right You're the type of pup (deserves good thangs) Pawful of diamonds (paw full of rings) Skye you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Chorus: You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Skye good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Skye you should let me love you, love you, love you Verse 2: Listen Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go pups stop and stare Cause you're bad and it shows From your head to your paws, Out of control, Skye you know If I was ya mate (baby you) Never worry bout (what I do) I'd be coming home (back to you) Every night doin' you right You're the type of pup (deserves good thangs) Pawful of diamonds (paw full of rings) Skye you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Chorus: You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Ooh Skye good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Skye you should let me.... Bridge: You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better) We should be together girl (baby) With me and you it's whatever girl, hey! So can we make this thing ours? Chorus: You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Skye good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Skye you should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need That good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Good love and protection(protection) Make me your selection(selection) Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah Talking: Let me love you that's all you need Skye Category:Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs